


Angel of Mine

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>General season one timeline.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> General season one timeline.

Daniel was lost in his thoughts while he watched Sam working her magic in the lab. He wasn’t sure what it was about her or about them but he knew for sure that what they had was already very special.

Sha’re was his true love but Sam was his best friend, confidant and soul mate. It was those things that defined them as people when they were together but more so when they were apart.

Sam waved her hand in front of Daniel’s eyes. “Are you still with me?” she joked.

Daniel blinked slowly. “Yeah, I am.”

“You looked lost, Daniel, are you okay?”

“Just thinking,” he chuckled.


End file.
